


Tentacular Shenanigans

by sherlockian4evr



Series: Ironstrange Bingo [14]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Embarrassed Wong, Established Relationship, Established Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, For: tentacles, IronStrange Bingo 2019, M/M, Magical Accidents, Mildly Dubious Consent, Tentacle Job, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, anal penetration, pheremones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: Stephen returns from an aquatic dimension with tentacles. The only cure? Tentacle sex, of course.





	Tentacular Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking fic requests. If you have something you would like me to write, drop me a note at sherlockian4evr@gmail.com.

Stephen had returned from his latest adventure to an aquatic dimension slightly changed. Of course, he placed a glamour upon himself to hide the disturbing change before leaving his room. And, of course, Wong noticed the glamour right away.

“What are you hiding, Strange?” his friend asked, eyes narrowed.

The Sorcerer Supreme sighed and explained his problem. Immediately, Wong turned and headed for the New York Sanctum's library. “Come. We’ll search the library for answers.”

With nothing else to be done, Stephen followed. Once in the library, they searched through books for hours. Finally, Wong found something. A blush marred his ever stoic expression. He shoved the ancient tome into Strange's hands far more roughly than he would typically handle one of his beloved books, then fled the room.

The sorcerer read over the passages contained on the open pages. What the book contained seemed preposterous, but if it was to be believed, he had to take action and soon lest his condition worsen. He just hoped Tony was amenable. After all, he current problem could be… off-putting.

* * *

Stark looked up from his current project as soon as he heard the familiar sound of a portal opening in his lab. He couldn’t help himself, he rushed to greet Stephen and pulled him into an embrace. It was always a relief when he returned from one of his multi-dimensional missions. He hated that his lover went places he couldn't follow.

“Hello, sugarplum,” Tony said, then dropped a kiss on the sorcerer's lips. At the same time, he cupped Stephen’s ass cheeks, magic hiding the sorcerer's physical changes even from touch. He pulled Strange against him so their cocks rubbed together through their clothing, causing the sorcerer to gasp with magically enhanced arousal.

Stephen wrapped his arms around Stark, a deep-seated need driving him. He became so lost in Tony, that he failed to notice his disguising spell fade away. As his hands roamed over the genius' back, tentacles crept out from under his robes. Two of them unfastened Stark's jeans and tugged them down, allowing the rest access to all his most intimate of areas.

Neither man noticed the increased and heady pheromones Stephen was giving off, though Tony was greatly affected. So much so that he didn’t see anything odd in their situation. Instead, he was caught up in trying to remove the sorcerer's robes as fast and efficiently as he could. In response, Strange paused long enough to magically whisk their clothes away.

Each and every one of the sorcerer's many appendages, however unconventional, groped Stark’s body. His hands continued to rove over the genius' back while his tentacles sought out other purchase. One such tentacle tugged at Tony’s balls, causing him to moan into Stephen's mouth.

The sorcerer swallowed the moan down. He wanted to devour Tony. Failing that, he wanted to possess him utterly. His tongue plunged into the genius's mouth as he backed him against a workbench. Tools went clattering everywhere in the tangle of limbs and tentacles.

Even as Stark reached around to cup Stephen's ass, a tentacle insinuated itself between them. It wrapped itself around both their cocks and squeezed in an undulating fashion. Tony rested his head against the sorcerer's shoulder as his knees gave away. Fortunately, he was sandwiched between Strange and the workbench.

“Jesus!” the genius exclaimed, breaking their silence. “Fuck. Fuckity… Steph.” He bit his lip, clinging to Strange for dear life.

A tentacle crept between Tony’s ass cheeks and probed at his entrance. It was slick with a slippery substance and worked its way inside him, wriggling around and finding his sweet spot. Stark could barely process the sensory input as he was stroked, prodded, and fucked by Stephen. He had never before been so completely overwhelmed. Finally, it became too much… just enough… and he came, shuddering, in the sorcerer's arms.

A few moments after, Stephen came, biting down on Tony’s shoulder. His vision whited out, and he collapsed to the floor. The tentacles retracted into his torso and disappeared. The last thing he remembered was the confused exclamation of his lover…

“What the hell?”

* * *

"And the cure was to have sex with me,” Tony asked, disbelieving.

They were cuddled up together on the sofa, Stephen's head in the genius' lap.

“Yup.” Strange stretched up for a kiss. It was soft and gentle, in direct opposition to the sex they had had earlier. “I didn’t expect it to be so…”

“Heated? Overwhelming? Intoxicating?”

“You're always those things to me, Tony Stark.” He claimed another kiss from his prone position. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> I read and treasure every single comment I receive, but I'm totally crap at responding to them. Please know that they fuel me. Thank you in advance.
> 
> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://sherlockian4evrsblog.tumblr.com) or @sherlockian4evr on Twitter.
> 
> Find out how my muse is doing at [My Other Tumblr](http://writingformymuse.tumblr.com).


End file.
